


We Would Do Anything For Each Other:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [45]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e19 Pupuhi Ka He’e O Kai Uli (The Octopus of the Deep Spews Its Ink), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Polygamy, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam talks about what happened after the case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	We Would Do Anything For Each Other:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam talks about what happened after the case, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I still can’t believe that it happened”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he brought beers to his husbands. They had a tough case, & never thought that they would solve it in time.

“He was kind of a hero, But, He could’ve gone to **_HPD_**, or to us, He didn’t deserve to die the way he did, But, At least a life was spared”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he took a sip from his beer. The Blond was a stickler for the rules, But, He understood where the victim was coming from.

“You’re right, Danno, He should’ve done that, But, If it was me, I move Heaven, & Earth to keep you guys, & our ohana safe, It would break me”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, & the hunky brunette choked back the emotion, that was threatening to come back.

“Us too”, Adam, & Danny said in unison without hesitation, as they kissed Steve, & he returned the kiss. The Handsome Asian said, “You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me, Along with our ohana”, They cuddled up against each other, & relaxed, as they were enjoying their beers. "We would do anything for each other, Let's keep it up," They made that oath, & vow, as they went on with their evening.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
